


Pokémon: Enlace

by SpainDragonWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainDragonWriter/pseuds/SpainDragonWriter
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado desde que los Pokémon fueron protegidos de librar combates. Pero la gente no se acostumbró y se buscaron alternativas para mantener activos los combates y todo lo relacionado con estos sin quebrantar las leyes. Así fue como surgió la tecnología Enlace, un invento revolucionario en el que los entrenadores se transforman en Pokémon y luchan entre ellos empleando sus habilidades. De este modo, el mundo se adaptó a las leyes de protección a los Pokémon sin eliminar los combates Pokémon.Esta historia tratará de Ryku, un joven de 15 años, y el inicio de su aventura como entrenador de Enlace con un único objetivo en mente: convertirse en Campeón de la Liga Pokémon para cumplir una promesa que hizo en el pasado. Y este viaje lo introducirá, sin que se dé cuenta, en un mundo plagado de misterios y secretos.





	Pokémon: Enlace

Ryku se sentó y dejó en el escritorio la agenda y el brazalete. Luego cogió el paquete que había dejado en la cama y sacó de él el nuevo módulo que le habían comprado sus padres. Era el último que necesitaba para tener todos los necesarios con tal de emprender su aventura: el módulo Holomisor.  
Para no quedarse en silencio en la habitación, Ryku encendió la televisión y puso un canal al azar. En él se anunciaba el brazalete Enlace y algunos de sus módulos.  
La agenda contenía una serie de números para estrenar el módulo. Ryku abrió el compartimento de los módulos del brazalete e instaló el Holomisor en él. Luego activó el brazalete para que el sistema reconociera todos los módulos instalados. Esto solía durar unos minutos, de modo que Ryku esperó viendo la televisión.  
Estaban dando retransmisiones de los combates Pokémon más emocionantes de la Liga de hace varios años. Concretamente, el combate que se estaba emitiendo era de un entrenador que tenía un Enlace con un Gengar luchando contra un Bruno convertido en Onix. Ryku recordó que fue a verlo en persona hacía tiempo y rememoró el gran espectáculo que dio el entrenador desafiando al Alto Mando, pero desgraciadamente perdió contra Agatha en un combate de Gengar contra Gengar. En nivel de combate, ambos entrenadores demostraban que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero la anciana hizo que se la reconociera como miembro del Alto Mando con una inteligente estrategia que acabó con su contrincante. Ese año ninguno de los entrenadores que lucharon contra el Alto Mando llegó siquiera a enfrentarse a Lance. Ninguno alcanzó el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon.  
Un pitido advirtió a Ryku y volvió a centrarse en el brazalete. Este ya había reconocido el módulo Holomisor y podía seleccionarse desde el menú principal. Ryku abrió la libreta y activó el módulo recién instalado. Este le mostró una pantalla desde la cual insertar los números de Holomisor que él quisiera e indicar a quién pertenecía.  
Los dos primeros números eran los de sus padres. Aquellos quienes apoyaron desde su más tierna infancia el deseo de ser un entrenador, quienes le regalaron el brazalete Enlace y casi todos los módulos que creían esenciales para comenzar su viaje. Le acompañaron tan solo tres números más: el de un viejo amigo, Eric, que se mudó a ciudad Azulona hacía años; el de Liza, la entrenadora que cuida actualmente del Pokémon con quien mantiene un Enlace; y el de la profesora Dalia, de quien también recibió apoyo para ser entrenador entregándole a su Pokémon.  
Una vez agregados todos los números, solo faltaba realizar una pequeña prueba conforme el módulo funcionaba correctamente. Para ello pidió a sus padres que le llamaran a través del Holomisor de casa. Escasos segundos después el brazalete emitió un tono musical y en la pantalla salía el nombre de uno de sus padres. Ryku asintió y creyó que su brazalete ya estaba listo para usar en su aventura. Lo apagó, se cambió de ropa y se echó en la cama. Mañana sería el gran día.  
Por la mañana, Ryku, a pesar de haberse puesto el despertador, se levantó varios minutos antes de que sonara. Estaba entusiasmado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: el inicio de su viaje, su aventura.  
Primero se fue al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Tenía todo el cabello, de color negro brillante, completamente alborotado. ¿Tanto se movió en la cama por la noche? Pensó. No había dormido mal por lo que se quedó ligeramente perplejo. Se duchó, se peinó y se cepilló los dientes. Finalmente, comprobó con sus ojos de color marrón que no había de retocar nada más y, una vez confirmado, regresó a su habitación.  
Ryku se vistió con la ropa que había preparado el día anterior y que usaría en su viaje. Guardó en la mochila ropa de recambio, un pijama y la agenda. Luego cogió el brazalete y se lo colocó en el brazo izquierdo. Ya estaba capacitado para emprender su aventura.  
Antes de irse de la habitación le echó un rápido vistazo a su televisor, su cama, su escritorio… Todo lo que sabía que no volvería a ver en una temporada. Los ojos de Ryku se pararon específicamente en unas fotos que tenía en la estantería. Cogió una de ellas y, segundos después, sonrió.  
En la fotografía se le podía ver a él, con cinco años, abrazando a Antorcha, el Charmander que le regaló la profesora Dalia como apoyo en su camino para convertirse en entrenador. También estaba ella, con su cabello rubio rojizo recogido en una coleta y unos ojos color miel escondidos tras unas gafas. Recordó los días que estuvo con su amigo de fuego entrenando para hacerle evolucionar, las veces que se quemó con su cola por algún despiste y los momentos en los que Antorcha lo vigilaba cuando cogía algún que otro resfriado.  
Ryku miró las otras fotos en las que Antorcha había evolucionado a Charmeleon tras un duro entrenamiento, y la más reciente, de poco más de tres años, en la que ya era un poderoso Charizard. Esa última foto le trajo los últimos recuerdos que tuvo con él. La alegría que sintieron ambos al ver que los resultados de su entrenamiento, el tan ansiado día en el que el brazalete Enlace obtuvo el poder de Antorcha con tal de que Ryku lo utilizara y se convirtiera en su compañero para luchar en combates… Y el momento más amargo para Ryku: liberar a Antorcha. Aunque unos gracioso momentos en los que Antorcha entrenó a Ryku con la finalidad de que aprendiera a manejar el cuerpo de un Charizard con absoluta fluidez le hicieron olvidar la tristeza de separarse.  
—Hemos trabajado muy duro y al fin lo hemos conseguido, compañero. Demostraré a todo Kanto los frutos de nuestro entrenamiento y te dedicaré todas las medallas que gane. Y, sobre todo, cumpliré mi promesa de volver a vernos. De eso no lo dudes.  
Ryku dejó las fotos donde estaban y bajó al piso inferior donde ya le esperaban sus padres, en la puerta de casa, preparados para despedir a su hijo. Su madre le dio un par de recipientes de plástico repletos de comida y dos bocadillos de los cuales uno era pequeño, para que se lo comiera como desayuno. Su padre le dio su botella de agua fresca con la promoción de la Liga Pokémon que había llenado y dejado previamente en la nevera.  
—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.  
—Sí.  
Salieron de casa y se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo donde supuestamente también estaría la profesora Dalia para decirle adiós. Lo que no se esperaba Ryku era que casi todo Pueblo Paleta estaba ahí para despedirse: la mayoría de sus vecinos, los científicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio con la profesora Dalia y la propia profesora, que vestía su muy reconocible bata blanca sobre una camisa roja y una falda azul. Se percató de que no llevaba las gafas puestas; descansaban en el bolsillo de la bata. Tal vez estaba usando lentillas.  
Ryku entabló unas palabras de adiós con los vecinos que le desearon lo mejor y toda la suerte del mundo. Ryku decía más «gracias» que cualquier frase referida a un «adiós». Terminó con los vecinos y se reunió con la profesora Dalia, la última persona con la que tenía que hablar además de sus padres. Los tres estaban juntos, esperando.  
—Ha llegado el día —comentó Dalia—. Hoy comienza tu aventura como entrenador.  
—Ya deseaba iniciarla.  
—Ten mucho cuidado, cielo —le pidió su madre.  
—No te preocupes, mamá. Cuento con la fuerza de Antorcha para mi viaje.  
—Igualmente estate atento —le advirtió su padre—. Los combates Pokémon no son lo único que existe en este mundo. Usa los albergues y los centros Técnicos siempre que tengas la oportunidad. Procura no dormir a la intemperie y no te hagas el valiente cuando tu Enlace se esté reiniciando, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Entendido. Siempre que pueda me alojaré en los albergues y preguntaré por los que están por las rutas. Lo mismo haré con los centros Técnicos.  
—Así me gusta.  
—No te olvides del módulo Pokédex que te di —le recordó Dalia—. Contiene toda la información posible acerca de todos los Pokémon de la región. Te servirá para prepararte contra Pokémon salvajes que quieran atacarte.  
—Me lo he estado estudiando estos últimos meses para no tener que estar mirándolo siempre.  
Dalia le dedicó una sonrisa.  
—No hay duda de que estás muy preparado. Es mejor que no te ralenticemos más.  
—Buena suerte, cielo. —La madre de Ryku lo abrazó y le dio un beso de despedida en la frente.  
—Enseña a los líderes de Gimnasio todo lo que has aprendido con Antorcha —le animó su padre.  
—Desde luego. Tengo pensado llegar a ser Campeón de la Liga Pokémon cueste lo que cueste.  
—Así se habla.  
Ryku y su padre se abrazaron un largo rato y después Ryku se colocó la mochila y caminó hacia la Ruta 1. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y vio a todos, ya algo borrosos por la distancia, agitando los brazos de izquierda a derecha. Les dedicó el mismo gesto y continuó su camino por la Ruta 1 hacia su primer destino y su primera medalla en ciudad Verde.

 

-0- 

 

Ryku hizo una pausa para descansar un poco antes de continuar. Había caminado por un par de horas y estaba poco más de medio camino entre Pueblo Paleta y ciudad Verde. Sacó de la mochila la botella de agua y bebió un poco. La botella no era lo bastante grande para conservar el agua en todo el camino, por lo que debía reservar la mayor cantidad para aguantar con esta toda la ruta.  
Ryku miró alrededor mientras reposaba en el tronco de un árbol. Se ubicaba en la zona donde más se podían ver a los Pokémon de la ruta. Si mal no recordaba, la Ruta 1 estaba llena de Pidgey, Pidgeotto, algún que otro Pidgeot, Rattata y Raticate. También se rumoreaba que había Spearow que habían elegido la ruta como nuevo hábitat, aunque por ahora no había visto ninguno. En un principio, no tendría que combatir usando el Enlace, aunque no descartaba que tuviera que enfrentarse a varios Pokémon a la vez, en especial si eran Rattata y Raticate.  
Como iba a estar un rato más reposando bajo el árbol, Ryku tuvo la idea de llamar a Liza. Así se enteraría de cómo le van las cosas a Antorcha y, de paso, estrenar el módulo del Holomisor. Pronunció el nombre del módulo y acto seguido dijo el nombre por el cual había identificado el número de Holomisor de Liza. El Brazalete hizo unos sonidos y luego marcó el número de la cuidadora. La primera vez Liza no respondió a la llamada, pero Ryku recordó que Liza era una mujer ocupada y que debía insistir un par de veces. Al cuarto intento fue cuando la pantalla del brazalete respondió y la cámara que había en la parte superior de esta proyectó la imagen de Liza con su llamativo traje carmesí y su pelo verde recogido en una coleta.  
—¿Quién es? ¡Oh! Ryku, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llamas por algo en especial?  
—Hola, Liza. La verdad es que solo llamaba por saber algo de Antorcha. Hace poco he pensado en él y me vino a la cabeza que no te llamé en meses. Espero no haberte pillado haciendo nada importante.  
—Nada que no conozcas ya, Ryku —rio Liza—. Hace poco que he acabado con el entrenamiento rutinario con los Charizard del valle y me estoy tomando un momento de relax mientras los observo. Curiosamente, Antorcha no está entre ellos.  
—¿Otra vez ha tomado un día de soledad? —Preguntó Ryku. Las últimas veces que había llamado, Liza siempre le contestaba con la desaparición de Antorcha como si deseara estar a solas.  
—Eso parece. Ha entrenado con el resto, eso te lo aseguro. Pero parece que se ha separado al terminar. Supongo que estará en aquel sitio de nuevo. Tendré que estar más atenta con él.  
—¿Lleva actuando así mucho tiempo?  
—La última semana por lo menos. Pero luego vuelve a ser el Charizard que conozco. ¿Sabes? Creo que esos momentos de soledad los hace solo para pensar en ti. Antorcha te echa de menos.  
—Han pasado dos años y algunos meses desde que lo liberé y lo mandé contigo al valle. Le entiendo perfectamente.  
—Tú también lo añoras —observó Liza.  
—Por supuesto. Aún tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice antes de irse. Y ya he empezado con ella.  
Liza mostró una expresión de curiosidad a la par que impresionada.  
—Me dijiste algo al respecto, pero… ¿Qué era? Lo siento, siempre me centro en los Charizard más que en cualquier otra cosa.  
—Le prometí a Antorcha que nos volveríamos a ver y que le enseñaría una prueba de que con el Enlace soy tan fuerte como él.  
—También suena a desafío personal, si me permites el comentario —opinó Liza—. Antorcha ahora es mucho más poderoso que cuando vino hace dos años. Tendrías que esforzarte mucho.  
—Es posible. Pero de todas formas es una promesa. Y la única manera que tengo de que sepa que he mejorado es consiguiendo el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto.  
—¿Y cuándo vas a iniciar esa aventura?  
—Ya la he empezado. Estoy de camino hacia mi primer destino y mi primera medalla.  
—En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte y, aunque no esté, seguro que Antorcha te diría lo mismo con gestos propios de un Charizard.  
—Gracias, Liza. Cuéntale la conversación que hemos tenido. Se alegrará y, con suerte, dejará de pasar ratos a solas.  
—Lo haré. Adiós Ryku.  
Liza colgó la llamada y su proyección holográfica se desvaneció. Ryku se quedó mirando al cielo unos instantes, pensando en Antorcha y en su reacción cuando Liza le hablase de él. Se relajó unos minutos más y reemprendió el camino de la ruta.  
Un ruido proveniente de la hierba alta a un lado del camino alertó a Ryku. ¿Pokémon salvajes? Tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Y varios, para ser más exactos. Retrocedió lentamente, preparándose para el inminente combate. Una horda de Rattata y Raticate abandonó su escondite dispuesto a atacar a Ryku. Por suerte, él ya estaba a la distancia adecuada para no sufrir un golpe directo y totalmente listo para la acción.  
Con un gesto sobre la pantalla del brazalete activó el Enlace. El brazalete emitió un molesto sonido para la horda de Pokémon salvaje que los detuvo en seco, pero no les impediría continuar con sus intenciones. Acto seguido Ryku notó las placas del módulo tocar su piel. El cambio había comenzado.  
Ryku se envolvió en un aura centelleante que lo convirtió en una silueta de luz blanca. Desde dentro, el joven sintió la adaptación que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo: la aparición de las alas, la cola, los cuernos… Todo desde una perspectiva brillante desde fuera donde solo podía verse como una silueta humana cambiaba de forma a una inhumana. Todo transcurrido en pocos segundos. Finalmente, la luz que cubría a Ryku se desapareció, dejando a la vista el nuevo cuerpo que había adquirido.  
Ahora Ryku se veía como un imponente Charizard, mostrando los cuernos, los colmillos sobresaliendo de su hocico, las alas extendidas y una larga cola con una llama que ardía con gran intensidad. Los Rattata y Raticate dudaron un instante, incomprensibles de lo que acaban de presenciar. Aun así, cargaron nuevamente hacia Ryku con la misma fuerza de antes.  
Ryku sonrió. Iba a librar su primer combate como entrenador contra Pokémon salvajes y les iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz. Se concentró, apuntó con la vista a la horda y calculó cuántos enemigos tenía delante. Había al menos unos diez Pokémon, de los cuales solo cuatro eran Raticate. Inhaló y notó el fuego surgir de su interior. Hizo un último apuntado y abrió la boca. De ella surgió un enérgico torrente de llamas rojas en dirección al grupo de Pokémon salvajes. Los Rattata y los Raticate avanzaron un poco más antes de darse cuenta de las llamas que les iban a dar.  
Sin poder reaccionar ante el ataque de Ryku, el fuego consumió a la mayoría de Pokémon salvajes, dejando medianamente intactos solo a tres Rattata.  
Ryku cerró la boca y apagó así el potente lanzallamas. Los estragos que este había causado se pudieron ver sin problemas. Había Pokémon debilitados delante de él cubiertos de una capa negruzca, símbolo del impacto de las llamas en ellos. Los Pokémon que sobrevivieron se escaparon sin preocuparse de sus compañeros. Más allá de los Pokémon derrotados, había algo de hierba alta quemada por el lanzallamas. Por suerte esa hierba era densa y el fuego no se expandió en ninguna dirección, dejando únicamente un par de metros de profundidad de un agujero negro.  
Con todas las amenazas derrotadas, ya no había necesidad de mantener el Enlace activo, por lo que Ryku se envolvió de nuevo en la brillante luz blanca y su cuerpo volvió a adoptar su forma original.  
De repente una molesta sensación atravesó la espalda de Ryku. Se quitó la mochila de inmediato y se rascó a pesar de saber que no servía.  
—¿Cuándo me adaptaré a tener y perder las alas? —Se preguntó—. Ya superé el problema con la cola. Espero superar este también.  
Ryku se puso de nuevo la mochila y continuó andando mientras aguantaba la molesta sensación de las alas. Por lo menos esta desapareció al cabo de unos minutos.  
Más adelante Ryku volvió a escuchar algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Otra horda de Pokémon salvajes? No. Esta vez solo era una bandada de Pidgey volando. No parecía nada de lo que preocuparse a primera vista, pero Ryku se dio cuenta de que los Pidgey no estaban yendo a ninguna arboleda donde pasar el día, sino que creía que huían de algo o alguien.  
—¡No los pierdas de vista, Elvis!  
Ryku miró en la dirección en la escuchó aquella voz justo cuando un Pidgeot lo sobrevoló a gran velocidad, tanta que Ryku se tambaleó por un golpe de viento. Recuperado, regresó la vista al campo y divisó una silueta a lo lejos que se iba acercando. Al principio no reconoció quién era, pero al llamar a ese Pidgeot Elvis no hizo falta pues conocía a alguien que tenía un Pokémon con ese nombre.  
Un hombre de cabello marrón claro y ojos verdes se acercó a Ryku. Vestía una camisa color lima y unos pantalones azules y tenía un grueso guante de cuero en su mano izquierda y en la derecha, un brazalete Enlace. De su cintura colgaba una riñonera. El hombre era más alto que Ryku: una cabeza aproximadamente. En su rostro se notaba que era mayor que él.  
—Anda, Ryku. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.  
Ryku conocía a ese hombre. Se llamaba Horti y eran amigos desde que él empezó a entrenar con Antorcha para alcanzar su evolución final. Horti se ofrecía a llevarlo a zonas peligrosas con tal de avanzar en el adiestramiento muchas veces. Sin él es posible que aún Antorcha fuera un Charmeleon puesto que en la finca de la profesora Dalia a duras penas solían aparecer Pokémon salvajes con los que ganar cantidades decentes de experiencia.  
—¿Horti? Caray, sí que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
—Y tanto, me sorprende que nos reencontremos en la ruta 1. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
—Estoy de camino a ciudad Verde. Allí desafiaré al líder de Gimnasio y le ganaré.  
—Oh, tienes previsto conseguir las ocho medallas, ¿no?  
—Sí. Y combatir contra Alto Mando.  
—Apuntas alto, ¿eh? Supongo que el Enlace que tienes es el de aquel Charmeleon que tenías.  
—Claro. Pero concretamente mi Enlace ya es de un Charizard. Lo entrené para que evolucionara y se hiciera más fuerte.  
—Por lo que veo me he perdido mucho de lo que sucedió en Pueblo Paleta —rio Horti.  
—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Ryku—. ¿Por qué persigues a esa bandada de Pidgey? Y con Elvis, ni más ni menos.  
—Elvis solo me está echando un ala con esto. Luego se irá como buen Pokémon salvaje que es. Con su ayuda atraparé un Pidgey en un santiamén.  
—¿No tenías ya un Enlace con un Pidgeot? ¿Para qué quieres otro?  
—No es para mí, sino para mi hermano pequeño —repuso Horti—. Hace un tiempo me llamó y dijo que en el futuro quería ser un entrenador como nosotros. Quería que su Enlace fuese con un Pidgeot también y, como bien sabes, la profesora Dalia dejó claro que los mejores Enlaces se hacen desde la evolución más previa. Por eso estoy tras los Pidgey.  
—Ahora entiendo por qué solía ver mis entrenamientos con Antorcha. Se preparaba para los suyos con un Pidgey que tú le ibas a traer.  
—Exactamente. No volveré a Pueblo Paleta hasta que capture uno.  
Entre la conversación se oyó un grito. Ryku y Horti miraron al cielo y vieron a Elvis aproximarse y aterrizar entre ambos.  
—¿Los has perdido? —consultó Horti.  
Elvis hizo unos gestos y extendió un ala con la finalidad de indicar una dirección.  
—Sabía que no irían más lejos de la arboleda —se alegró Horti. Una alegría que solo duró unos segundos—. Claro que ahora puede que hayan Pidgeotto que quieran pelea. Esto se complica.  
—Hola, Elvis —saludó Ryku. Acarició el plumaje de la gran ave que este agradeció dejando que le mimara más—. No has cambiado nada.  
—Por cierto, Ryku —llamó la atención Horti—. Ten. Mi número del Holomisor. Supongo que tendrás uno en tu brazalete, ¿no?  
Ryku asintió y aceptó a través del brazalete el número de contacto de Horti y lo nombró como su propietario. Para su sorpresa, al haber agregado a su amigo en su brazalete, este emitió unos sonidos fácilmente identificables. Sin saber cómo, Ryku había recibido unas Monedas de Combate.  
—¿Qué…? —Ryku no comprendía lo sucedido.  
—Es un número especial —explicó Horti—. Formo parte del Servicio de Transporte Aéreo de Kanto y con ese número, además de usarlo para llamadas personales, también vale para utilizar el STA. Siempre que un trabajador da su número a un entrenador, se le suelen dar unas Monedas de Combate con la finalidad de que los emplee para un viaje del servicio como prueba.  
—Vaya, muchas gracias Horti. Esto me puede ser de mucha ayuda.  
—Como me has dicho que irás a por las ocho medallas supuse que te sería más que útil teniendo en cuenta que viajarás por todo Kanto. Solo hay una condición: los entrenadores han de visitar la ciudad al menos una vez a pie para poder luego viajar entre ciudades.  
—¿Por qué ha de ser así? —inquirió Ryku.  
—Creo que tiene algo que ver con la Liga Pokémon. Una manera de conocer que los entrenadores que desafíen al Alto Mando serán dignos rivales que no solo han derrotado a los Líderes de Gimnasio, sino que han luchado duro con tal de llegar a ellos.  
—Curioso. Aunque de todas formas ya tenía en mente ir a las ciudades caminando por las rutas si no me hubiera topado contigo. Igualmente haré uso del servicio cuando lo requiera. Gracias.  
—Bueno, va siendo hora de reiniciar la persecución —comentó Horti con un aplauso—. Elvis, guíame hasta los Pidgey.  
El Pidgeot emitió un gruñido y despegó. Directamente voló en la dirección por la que había venido.  
—Estamos en contacto, Ryku. Adiós.  
Ryku se despidió con un «hasta la próxima» a la vez que agitaba el brazo. Se quedó observando a Horti adentrarse en el campo mientras seguía al Pokémon con el que tenía un Enlace un tiempo. Cuando ya su figura era borrosa, reemprendió su camino hacia ciudad Verde.  
El resto del trayecto lo recorrió sin ningún tipo de incidente. Vio a otros Rattata y Raticate, pero estos al verlo huían entre la hierba. El espectáculo que dio como Charizard debió llegar al resto de Pokémon salvajes. No le atacarían en la ruta por una temporada.  
Pronto divisó los altos edificios típicos de ciudad Verde. Ryku corrió hacia la entrada de la ciudad, emocionado por el deseo de combatir contra un Líder de Gimnasio.

**Author's Note:**

> Publico el primer capítulo de esta historia para probar esta página más que nada. Desconozco si esta clase de historia es interesante/atrayente para el público que aquí hay, de modo que, dependiendo del recibimiento que le llegue (y de cómo me adapte a esta página), publicaré el resto de capítulos que ya existen en otra página web (FanFiction). Y si no, se quedará como está. Si realmente te interesa pero ves que no se actualiza aquí, en FanFiction está garantizado el final de la historia, así que podrás seguir leyendo desde allí.
> 
> Hasta la próxima,
> 
> SDW.


End file.
